User blog:Keiisnotthattired/I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight
There's actually interesting stuff on this blog near the bottom if you don't care about useless, irrelevent life stuff. ^_- B-ba-b-b-b-ba-ba-back B-ba-b-b-b-ba-ba-back ... That's a Skillet reference in case you missed it. So anyway, sorry I didn't give any of y'all a heads up, but my paternal family members came to visit for a week so that's why I haven't been active. ...not... that I was active before that... :l So what have I been up to? Well, I'm probably like a month behind on school but at least regenerating the lessons is a thing so I can catch up (basically if you get behind the teacher can press this magic button to "regenerate" all my SOS-based classes is what I use for most of my school {other than that I have a college textbook for Japanese and I was using Easy-Peasy |which is actually quite an ironic title because every class I took on there was hard and disorganized| for literature but now I just have a reading list and my mom's gonna give me a quiz on all the books and I think I have to write an analysis which sucks and I also have used PACEs in the past which are actually not that bad but I prefer Switched-On-Schoolhouse}. The magic regenerate button takes all my overdue classes, combines them with the rest of my classes, and re-spreads them out across the remainder of the school year so I still have 180 school days and less time to complete those days, but it's manageable pieces.) That was confusing. Wow. Sorry about that. I can curl my hair now. I used to always be afraid of burning my hair and my head because of the hot curling iron but I have since kicked this stupid fear aside and can curl my hair by myself in... a few hours? Okay, okay, but really, if I wanna do ALL my hair it takes forever. I have really thick hair. :/ I finally hung up that poster I got for Christmas that I couldn't hang up because it kept rolling back up on me. Yeah, it was still doing that, but I caved and used push-pins instead of fun-tac this time. I finished my first song, finally. As in, yeah, my actual first song, the one that was supposed to be released before what ended up actually being my first song. I finished it. Just gotta do all the artwork that goes with the characters singing it and then I can upload it. :P Hopefully before May 3rd this time. That was last year's deadline that I missed. Lol. I'm such a loser. XD OH WOWIE KAZOWIE IT'S AN INTERESTING THING ' V V V V V V V V V V V V' Saved the best for last because I figured you'd be bored reading all the other useless stuff on here: I'm actually making a conlang. A conlang is a constructed language. You know, like Esperanto, Klingon, and Elvish. I'm not sure what to call my language yet, but here's a bit about it: The language is a subject-object-verb language. In English, we say "I hit him" because English is a subject-verb-object language. (But you prolly already knew that. Duh.) So in my language, the structure would be "I him hit" because it is a subject-object-verb language. The language has all the sounds that English does with an added ɾ̠ (Japanese R, sounds like the "tt" in butter if you're North American), ŋ (the "n" in ink"), and ʔ (glottal stop, like the pause in uh-oh) as consonants sounds. I also added t͡s and d͡z (like the "ts" in cats and "des" in fades respectively) as affricates. I didn't take away anything, because I wanted the language to be unique but still sound like English, if only a little. Oh, and I added ʍ as a consonant, which basically a voice-less w. I said I wanted the language to sound like English, but in terms of grammatical structure, it's really not much like it at all so far. I think it's actually more like Japanese, but not exactly. Here's a sample sentence in my conlang: Hwasha! Ra uun ya shola'en keft. <----- Sentence using English letters (ʍaʃa! ɹa un ja ʃolaʔɛn kɛft.) <----- Sentence using IPA symbols I am speaking to you. <----- Sentence in English {Hello! I you to speaking am.} <----- Words in the same place but in English Currently, the language only has 28 words, one of which I randomly thought of and don't know what it means yet, the rest of which have meanings and are assigned to specific parts of speech. I'm going to wait a while to get a better feel for the language before I make a writing system or anything. The language is mainly going to be used for a story I'm working on. ^-^ Also I'm just going to throw this helpful link to a playlist on how to make a conlang out there in case anyone's interested because it helped me a ton so far. I watched every episode as of this writing. Incredibly helpful. Wish the guy who runs the channel had more time to make episodes, though. :< I'm gonna continue to develop this language, and I'll tell y'all how it comes along. ^_^)/ ~ Until next time, thahshuh lo dhale! (θæʃʌ lo ðale. It means "thank you and goodbye" in my conlang!) Category:Blog posts